An Obssesion Most Foul
by Master of Courage
Summary: Kyuubi Kitsune is a well known singer. What happens when a stalker gets a little to close? R&R . Thank you Mikie for the title! FemmKyuubi


**Hey guys! So I have diverged from my Savior and The Boy story to bring you this one shot :) I really ejoyed writing this one! And my dear lovely boyfriend/beta _Insanity-Plus _tried editing it and sending it back to me, but yahoo was being stupid so oh well! Here is my one-shot :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have been involved with the making of the anime Naruto. Rights remain with the makers.**

* * *

><p>An Obssesion Most Foul<p>

Her body twisted with the music, moving to the beat as the crowd roared with excitement. Her hair wiped around her like a blazing fire as the men around her gripped at her arms to pull her into a kneeling position. She struggled against them, fighting for freedom, and let her voice come through at her cue.

"Are they real! And do they feel!" She sang into her headset and the crowd cheered again. "Is all the pain just inside my head!" She sang and let the men dressed as corpses pull at her more, trying to bring her down further. She fought back however and broke free and stood, gripping the sides of her head to stay in character.

"It's all inside my head." She tossed her head back, still gripping her hair slightly. Her white dress hugged her curves and was stained slightly with red to make it seem tainted with blood. The corpses reached up and tried to tug at her dress, trying once again to pull her down. "It's just inside my... It's all inside my..." The tempo of her voice slowed slightly down as did the corpses tugging on her dress. She looked out at the audience with amber eyes. "They're all inside my…" As her voice went higher at the end the corpses began tugging harder until finally grabbing on to her wrists and pulling her. She trashed back and forth against them, fighting for freedom.

"I see them always but they're all inside my head." Her voice slowed again and, again, so did the dancers. "All inside my head… They're all inside my head…" The beat dropped and turned into a slow melody. The corpses slowly lay back down and when the song ended with a kick, Kyuubi sunk to her knees. The crowd erupted into cheers and claps. Kyuubi panted softly and smiled as she and her fellow performers stood.

They all took bows and waved out at the crowd of fans. "Thank you!" Kyuubi called out. "Thank you all for coming out!" She said again and waved with both hands, which was hard, considering how tired she was. The crowd calmed enough to where she could finally speak and have everyone hear her. "Thank you all so much for coming here tonight to see our wonderful performance." Kyuubi said and smiled when there were more claps and cheers. "Come see us next time and keep rocking!" She tossed up the rocker hand sign with her hand and ran off stage. Her manager, a grey, spikey haired man named Kakashi, was smiling- or at least she thought he was, the mask over his mouth prevented her from really seeing most of his face- and handed her a towel.

"You were amazing Kyuubi." The black eyed man said. Kyuubi smiled at him and wiped her forehead with the towel. Most of her makeup had come off trough out the night and she didn't mind. She hated makeup. "Everyone's already talking about our next showing." Kakashi said and put an arm over her shoulder.

Kyuubi laughed and wrapped an arm around the slender man's waist. "These people are going to drain me dry Kashi." She remarked, using the nickname she had given him long ago. She hooked a finger under the thin string that held his eye patch on his face, covering his left eye. "Can't my oh-so-loving manager tell those silly producers to give me a break every once in a while?"

Kakashi laughed and took her hand in his and moved it away from his eye patch. "He can try but your manager isn't a miracle worker ya know?" Kyuubi pouted and Kakashi laughed again. They walked together to the elevator behind the stage that would take them out of the basement of the grand hotel they were staying in. Kakashi pressed the penthouse button and the doors slid close. "Now that we have a moment to ourselves I've been meaning to talk to you." Kakashi said and turned to Kyuubi. "We keep getting mail from that one anonymous character saying he, or she, is going to come and take you away."

Kyuubi frowned at that. Yeah, she had some crazy fans. But this one, this _Forever115 _as he liked to put at a signature, seemed to be super crazy. She hadn't actually met him, or maybe she had but she couldn't recall who it must have been. They continually sent her fan mail saying things like, "We're meant to be" and "You will soon be mine." Yeah it was creepy, but Kyuubi wasn't too worried about it. "You're point Kashi? This person's never actually confronted me."

"That's not the point Kyu." Kakashi said and scowled, placing his steady hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to have your security doubled if this guy doesn't back off." Kyuubi rolled her eyes as the elevator doors opened on her floor.

She brushed Kakashi's arms off and stepped out of the elevator. "Alright Kashi. Can we finish talking about this in the morning? My feet are killing me." She looked down at her while high heeled boots. Kakashi scowled again and nodded. He pressed a button on the panel in the elevator.

"Night Kyuubi." He said as the doors slid shut. Kyuubi muttered good night as the doors closed. She let out a sigh and turned around. The pent house was large. The floors were white marble, and the whole thing was roman style with pillars holding up the ceiling. There was a hallway leading back to the bed room and two other paths that split off in separate directions. One led to the bar area, the other to a living area. Kyuubi was only interested in her bedroom.

She walked forward down the dark hallway. When she reached the door at the end she opened it and flipped on her lights. The bedroom was about the size of a normal hotel room alone. The round king sized bed was in the center of the large room. The covers of the bed were a rich red color that matched the red walls of the room. The floor was white carpet that matched the white sheer drapes over the window of to the right of the room. Off to the left was the bathroom and next to that was the walk in closet. Kyuubi walked to the bathroom. She was in desperate need for a shower.

* * *

><p>When she was nice and clean and changed into black pj pants and a white tank top, Kyuubi crawled into bed. She let out a soft breath as she curled up under the blankets. It was warm and she smiled. She was so damn tired. As she relaxed into the mattress, her phone vibrated and rang. She scowled and crawled over to the side table and looked at the number. She frowned again when she saw that the number was restricted. Kyuubi slid her finger over the touch screen and declined the call. Crawling back over to her spot, she relaxed into the bed again. She sighed softly and smiled happily when her phone once again rang out. The sound of an orchestral piece echoed through the empty room and Kyuubi scowled again. She had never hated her ringtone more than she did just then. She crawled over to the bedside table and growled softly at the blinking Restricted Caller light on her phone. She once again declined the call and put her phone down with a little more force then she had hoped for. "Shut up." She hissed to the inanimate object and turned to crawl back over the bed when it once again rang.<p>

Growling angrily, Kyuubi picked up her phone and looked at the screen, again only seeing Restricted Caller. She growled softly and decided to answer this time. Maybe she could cuss the asshole out. She slid her finger over her phone to answer the call and held the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" She said, suppressing a soft growl. When she received no answer she scowled. "Hello?" She said again, again receiving no answer. She frowned and hung up and looked at her phone for a moment. The hell was that about?

Lying back down, Kyuubi continued to scowl when once again her phone rang. Frowning deeply she picked it up, seeing the same message. She growled and answered with a sharp, "Hello!" She growled softly. "Stop calling this fucking number!" She hissed and there was the sound of movement from the other side of the line.

"You have an amazing voice." A gruff male voice responded and Kyuubi frowned. _The fuck? _She thought and gripped her sheets. "That's only one of the things I love about you my dear." The caller said again and there was a bang from his side of the line as well as a bang on the door to her room, which she had locked out of habit. Kyuubi felt panic race through her body and stiffened. "Won't you let me in my love?" The man asked and Kyuubi could now hear the soft mumble of his voice through the door. "Let us be together."

Kyuubi stood out of bed slowly, silently and dropped her phone to the ground in pure terror. There was a loud male laugh from the other side of the door as her intruder banged on it again. She felt panic fill her body as she watched him bang on the door more until finally, it stopped. Kyuubi gulped, praying silently. _Maybe he left? _She thought to herself and took a step toward the door when someone crashed hard against it. The scream she wanted to release caught in her throat as she watched the intruder crawl in through the small gap his running into the door had made. Kyuubi stepped back slowly till her rear hit the edge of her side table. She could only see his silhouette in the darkness of the room but she could make out his body type. He was tall, though only about an inch taller than her. His hair was spiked, though she could not tell what color it was, and she could make out the shape of a knife in his hand.

Kyuubi kept her hands behind her and fumbled around the side table slowly as her attacker turned to her. He chuckled darkly and moved toward her slowly, stalking her like a predator stalks prey. Kyuubi felt her breath hitch when her finger reached the light switch of her lamp. She pulled the cord and light soon illuminated the room and Kyuubi could finally see him. His hair was blonde, his eyes electric blue. He was dressed in dirty blue jeans and a black t-shirt and she had been right, there was a curved hunting knife gripping in his hand. He continued to move toward her and Kyuubi gulped. "You're…You're _Forever115?_" She asked when she finally found her voice and the man laughed.

"Call me Naruto my love." He said and grinned when he stood at arm's length from her. "Don't you remember me?"

Kyuubi scowled and stiffened, ready to bolt for the closest exit. "No…I don't. I'm sorry, but you need to leave." She said, her voice trembling slightly. _Damnit! Do not go getting all cowardly now! _

Naruto frowned and began shaking his head back and forth. There was a maniac expression in his eyes that Kyuubi did not like. "How…how can you not remember me, my sweet?" He stammered and moved closer in the blink of an eye and gripped one of her forearms. "You…you have to remember!" He practically yelled and Kyuubi shook her head, keeping calm only barely. Naruto watched her, his face a mix of rage and terror. "No!" He screamed and tossed her on to the ground. Kyuubi hit the floor hard but the carpet cushioned her fall slightly. She yelped and looked up and watched Naruto grip his hair. "No no no!" He screamed again and turned to find her struggling to stand and run.

"You must remember!" He cried and gripped her hair, yanking her back. Kyuubi cried out in pain as several of the strands were ripped from her scalp. Her hands shot back to grip his wrist. "Remember!" He said, a nervous chuckle escaping him as his other hand came up. He ran the blade of his knife against her neck softly. "Back in the summer…you did a show in the park… I was there…in the front row…and you blew me a kiss with those...pretty little lips of yours." He tilted her head back roughly and breathed hot breath over her lips softly.

Kyuubi shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry…I don't remember…" She whispered. She did that sometimes. She'd blow a random person in the crowd a kiss during her performances. She never truly paid attention to who it was.

"Lies!" Naruto screamed and threw Kyuubi to the ground again only this time, she had been ready for it. Kyuubi hit the ground on her knees and pushed away from the floor with her feet, launching herself toward her busted in door. "My love?" She heard Naruto chuckle darkly behind her. "Where…where are you going!" He screamed and Kyuubi knew, he was hot on her heels. Kyuubi panted roughly and raced down toward the elevator when she felt a rough hand grip the back of her tank top, grabbing once again a handful of her long hair and pulling her back. Kyuubi screamed and pulled forward with all her might, ripping more hair from her head as well as her tank top. She could feel the cold air on her back from the now gaping hole in her shirt and continued forward. Naruto let out a roar of rage. "Why do you run from me, my love? Perhaps I should severe your legs and make you stay beside me!"

Kyuubi reached the elevator and started pressing the button repeatedly. "Open open." She panted and realized that the elevator would have to come _all _the way back up to the pent house suite. She spun on her heel just into time to catch Naruto reaching out for her again. With an _eep _she ducked under his arm and sprinted for the bar. She heard a crash behind her and figured Naruto must have plowed himself straight into a wall.

Kyuubi twisted around bar stools and looked around for a weapon, any weapon, when she spotted something lying off to the side of the room's entrance. She dashed for the weapon on the floor just as Naruto entered the room. Naruto dove for her and Kyuubi twisted around at the last minute.

* * *

><p>Kakashi raced into the penthouse suite with police hot on his heels. He as well as other guests had heard crashing and screaming from the room his dear friend Kyuubi was staying in. Concerned, he'd attempted coming up himself to find that the power to the elevator had been disconnected.<p>

Now, he panted and looked down the hall at the broken in door of Kyuubi's room. "K-...Kyuubi!" Kakashi called and began to move toward the room. He stopped however and watched as Kyuubi walked out of the bar area, her white tank top was stained with red. He raced up to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. They collapsed to the ground and he held her close. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked and smoothed a hand over her hair as the police raced into the bar.

"He…he came after me…" She whispered and trembled lightly. "He must have….dropped it when I pulled away from him…" Her body shook violently.

"It's ok now." Kakashi whispered and rocked her back and forth, cradling her to his chest.

"There's a dead man in here!" Kakashi heard one of the officers call from inside the bar. Kakashi looked over Kyuubi's head and his eyes landed on the blonde man's body that lay on the floor…

…A hunting knife stabbed through his chest and into his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I hope so! I wanted to move away from the whole love scenes of Naruto and FemmKyuubi and I think I achived that :) R&amp;R<strong>

**Note: The song Kyuubi sings at the beginning is the song Abracadavre by Elena Seigman. Thanks to Mikie I was able to find this awesome singer :)**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the song above ^ rights remain with Elena Seigman.**


End file.
